<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scandal, Us? by ageless_aislynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142338">Scandal, Us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn'>ageless_aislynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells Kisses prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by alisha_mendelsohn aka missdanielcraig<br/>Pairing: FrostNash<br/><a href="https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/622436673140244480/types-of-kisses-prompts">Snowells Kisses prompt</a> 37. <i>One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells Kisses prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scandal, Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/gifts">alisha_mendelsohn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two, I swear... I give 'em a chance for a sweet little kiss and somehow it turns into debauchery??? :P ;) (It's not graphic, just suggestive and a little naughty but I went ahead and rated it M just to be sure. ;) )</p><p>If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well," Frost said, dusting her still mist-shrouded hands together, "I think that went pretty good."</p><p>Nash looked at the devastation all around them. The warehouse's contents had been blown to bits, icicles glittered off of every surface, several henchmen were unconscious on the ground -- Barry was in the process of superspeeding the more critically injured to Central City General -- and the only significant object still intact was the crate she was standing on.</p><p>"'Pretty good' is a bit of a reach, darlin'," he said skeptically, holding out his hand to her.</p><p>She accepted and stepped forward but paused at the edge, looking down at him. She was head and shoulders taller than him at the moment but the mischievous glint in her eye had him already stretching up to meet her as she bent and kissed him. Even as she started to straighten, he kept chasing her lips, not ready to let her go. If he would've had to put on ballet shoes and learn to go <i>en pointe</i>, it would've been worth it.</p><p>"All right, guys, I'll send Cisco back with the van to pick you up and… oh. Oops." Barry's voice arrived a split-second before the distinct whoosh of his speed. "I'm just going to, um, go ahead and get the rest of these fellows down to CCPD and… Yeah."</p><p>"How is he <i>married</i> but gets all embarrassed by a little PDA?" Frost asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion as Barry cleared the warehouse out in record time.</p><p>"Beats me," Nash said and decided to facilitate helping her down by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest and letting her slowly slide down his body until they were face-to-face. </p><p>She gave him the absolutely unashamed grin he adored, secured her legs around his waist, and then proceeded to kiss the sense out of him. He finally had to stagger over and deposit her in a seated position back onto the crate, worried he was going to collapse to the cement as all of the blood drained from his brain to below his belt.</p><p>This time, <i>he</i> was the one who had to contort if he didn't want to break the kiss.</p><p>And he really, really didn't want to break the kiss. For someone whose entire power and persona revolved around ice, she could set fire burning through his veins like no one else ever had.</p><p>He felt her clever fingers undoing his belt buckle. "Here?" he mumbled but couldn't say he was that surprised. Team Flash would probably never step foot in S.T.A.R. Labs ever again if they knew half the stuff they'd done in most of the rooms.</p><p>Frost chuckled, low and naughty. "Why not?" she asked, pulling back enough to give him a look that was half-sweetness and half-debauchery. "Fight's over. Everybody's gone. We've got time. Who's going to know?"</p><p>He couldn't argue with her logic. Or his hormones. Whatever. </p><p>The positioning was a little low, he calculated quickly. But if there was ever a reason for a man to be willing to bend his knees, then this was it.</p><p>***</p><p>"Knock, knock," Cisco's voice called from outside the warehouse.</p><p>"Who's there?" Frost responded, giving a <i>What's with him?</i> gesture at Nash who was sitting beside her on the crate. He shrugged.</p><p>"A guy who's already had one Harrison Wells' doppelganger's junk burned into his brain and would really rather not see it again."</p><p>"Don't worry," Frost assured him. "You can't any of it while it's up in my--"</p><p>"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"</p><p>"Cisco, it's fine," she said, giving Nash a bump with her shoulder and they got up and crossed to the door.</p><p>Cisco stood on the other side with a hand over his eyes. "From the way Barry was talking, it had shot past <i>Not Safe For Work</i> straight to <i>Not Safe For Life</i> in here."</p><p>"I swear, one little innocent kiss and Barry's practically having vapors," she said and when Cisco peeked between his fingers, she spread her hands in a mocking gesture to show the both of them fully clothed. "See? Nothing scandalous here."</p><p>"Well, okay then," he said, still sounding cautiously suspicious. "Let me give you a ride back to S.T.A.R. Labs."</p><p>"Shotgun!" she announced gleefully, bounding on ahead.</p><p>"You know," Cisco muttered, "that story would be more convincing if your fly wasn't unzipped."</p><p>"My fly is zipped," Nash said without hesitation.</p><p>"And the only way a man knows that for sure is if he just recently zipped it," Cisco countered with an <i>ah-hah</i> flourish of his hand.</p><p>"Whatever you say," Nash said, grinning as he followed Frost to the van.</p><p>"Do I need to go over S.T.A.R. Labs with a blacklight?" he threatened.</p><p>"I wouldn't," Nash called without looking back. "You'll sleep better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now with an epilogue over in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877195/chapters/73958763">Chapter 8</a> of the final fic in this prompt set, titled (naturally ;) ) "Epilogue." ♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>